The Séance
by neko-nya
Summary: While messing around with an ouija board the four find themselves in deeper trouble than they thought...DarkxKrad DaixSat
1. Chapter 1

The Séance

Chapter 1:

He didn't want to go, but was still persuaded by his pouting friend, who started half-heartedly bawling in the middle of the streets as he tried to object. He was currently mentally beating himself up for being such a pushover. Looking up from the ground to his friend who was happily dragging him to their destination, frowning he asked, "Ne, why are we going again?"

His friend merely beamed and chirped, "Because I wanted to go and I didn't feel like being stuck all along with Dai-chan and creepy boy which is why _you're _going, Krad!"

The blonde groaned, "I don't feel like going."

He stopped and looked at him, "You feeling sick or something?"

"No…"

Dark carried on dragging him, "Well then, stop whining and come on, it'll be fun!"

"I never did enjoy supernatural activities you know…"

The violet haired boy snorted, "Which part of a séance is supernatural? All you do is talk with the dead!"

Krad raised a brow, "Yea…that's the supernatural part…"

Dark stopped, he grinned, "Well no backing out now, we're here!"

They stood in front of the Niwa household, Dark felt proud of himself because he was able to distract the blonde until it was too late to wuss out. Krad mentally slapped himself for falling for such a stupid trap, that _Dark _set up nonetheless, "Do I really have to?"

"Yes!" It was such a confident and demanding yes that he couldn't arguer with it, so he sighed and knocked on the door.

Emiko answered it, "Dark! Krad! We're just setting up so you can go and wait with Daisuke and Satoshi in his bedroom."

The nodded, and headed upstairs, Dark whispered to Krad, "Do we _really _want to go into the _bedroom_ where those two are awaiting _alone_?"

Krad gave him a curious look, "What?"

Dark grinned and put his ear against the door, he motioned for the blonde to join him, Daisuke and Satoshi were engaged with in an _activity_.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea…"

"Alright then…"

A groan, "Damn it…"

"I'm sorry…"

"No, it's okay. Move."

"Hai."

Krad blushed while Dark grinned and decided that the blonde had been corrupted enough for one day so he opened the door just as the redhead said, "Checkmate."

Dark grinned knowingly at the blushing blonde, "What were thinking?"

Daisuke looked over, "Dark! Krad-kun! You're here!"

Satoshi looked at Krad, "I thought you weren't coming."

Krad pointed at Dark, "His fault."

Dark pouted, "You make is sound like a bad thing, you should be thanking me!"

"For what?"

"For bringing you here, and for the fun you're going to have."

The blonde frowned, "I'll remember to forget my lunch next week."

"Hidoi! I brought you here so you wouldn't be bored!"

"Who said I was bored?"

"But all you do is sit around and read and stuff!"

Krad was about to talk back but Emiko called up, "It's ready! Come on down!"

So the four headed down, first an unfazed Daisuke, then a giddy Dark followed by an unsure Satoshi and a frowning Krad. "What are we doing this time Kaa-san?"

"Hm?" She held up a board, Daisuke blinked curiously, "An ouija board?"

"Yup!"

Krad's frown deepened, "Great…"

Dark turned around and started dragging him down, "Come on! Hurry up! Stop dragging your feet! It'll be fun!"

"The last time I checked, fun didn't involve talking to the dead." He mumbled as his friend dragged him towards the door, he had a horrible feeling, like always. Dark called him paranoid, "How long will this be?"

"You're staying for dinner."

"Oh..."

They entered a dark and eerie room lit up by nothing but candles, Dark rubbed his hands together excitedly, Krad and Satoshi looked bored. Emiko was smiling gleefully, "All you have to do is pout your hands on the pointer, concentrate and ask questions. Dai-chan knows this, so bye!"

"You're not staying?"

Emiko looked at them funny, "You want me to stick around and listen to all your private and possibly very personal questions?"

"Never mind."

"Well have fun then!"

The redhead looked around, "Let's start then…"

They all sat down around the board, Krad sighed, "Now what?"

"Eeto…Kaa-san must have done just about everything so I suppose we start asking?"

"So we ask questions?"

"That's right."

Dark grinned, "Will I ever become a ruler of a country or something?"

Much to their surprise the indicator moved, first it pointed at the G, then the O, Krad raised a brow, very amused, "God forbid, maybe in your dreams."

Dark snorted, "Is Satoshi creepy?"

Krad looked surprised, "Wow…he knows his name…"

The cursor flew over to the yes, Satoshi frowned, "Are you mocking me?"

The pointer stayed at yes, Dark laughed, "Is Krad mine?" It moved again, M-O-S-T-L-I-K-E-L-Y, Dark grinned, "Aren't we sexy?" It made its way to the yes, he continued grinned, "The board knows all, can't really question it now can we?" Again, it stayed a yes.

"Quite full of itself isn't it?" The pointed moved over to no. Everyone laughed. They played on for awhile longer, both living and dead enjoying each other's company.

"Are Dai-chan and creepy boy a couple?"

The pointer moved to yes. Daisuke and Satoshi blushed.

But then suddenly, the pointer moved so quickly that their hands slid off, it went towards the B then the E, spelling out "beware" then it spelt out "run" almost frantically. All four stared at it dumbfound, Krad frowned, "I think we should get away…"

The other three just watched, mesmerized as the cursor started spelling "get away she-" Dark raised a brow, "She?"

The pointed started shifting back and forth as though there were a couple people tugging at it. Then it started spinning wildly jerking back and forth. Dark stared at it in awe, Krad bit his lip and started tugging at his sleeve, "Dark…Dark?"

"Yea?"

"I think we should take its advice and go…"

"I want to see what's going on though…"

Krad bit his lip harder, "Dark…"

"In a sec okay?"

The cursor halted, there was sudden silence in the room, then it started spelling, "I am coming, coming, coming for" abruptly it started spinning again like it was playing a game of chance. It stopped mid-spin and pointed at Krad who gulped. The cursor flew towards the blonde at such a speed that he had to shuffle back and stand up in fright. It plopped in front of the blonde's feet uselessly. Dark's eyes were as wide as saucers, "That…was freaky."

Daisuke got up, "I'll go get Kaa-san, stay here."

The redhead moved away and out the door, Satoshi looked at Krad who was still standing, staring at the corner of the room, "You okay?"

Krad nodded weakly, he could've sworn that there was something blurry in the corner…maybe it was just his imagination. He sat back down while Dark immediately clung onto him. Then the candles blew out, Dark yelped and hugged Krad closer, there were footsteps around them, even Satoshi shuffled closer to the blonde. Krad looked around alertly, something was moving around them, he could feel like, not to mention hear it. Dark whimpered, then he yelled out, "DAI-CHAN!"

A moment later the lights flickered on and the redhead and his mother showed up, "What happened?"

Satoshi frowned, "…where do we start?"

Dark poured out the whole story, "We were asking questions like you told us to and then the pointer thingy went crazy telling us to run then it looked like people were fighting for control over it and thing it said that it was coming and then it flew at Krad and then the candles blew out and then we heard footsteps and then you came in. What does that mean to you?"

Emiko thought for a moment, "I think it means that a spirit got through the barrier…"

They all thought for a moment, then Dark broke out into a whine, "What the hell? Now we're going to get haunted?"

Daisuke raised a brow and looked over to his mother, Emiko shook his head, "I doubt it, but then again…there's always that slight possibility…oh well, time for dinner!"

Dark perked up, "Finally! I'm starving!"

"Let's get going then!"

They all headed out the door except for Krad who stood up and looked over at the corner, he narrowed his eyes, he was sure there was something blurry over there. Dark came back with a curious look on his face, "Krad? Come on, dinner time!"

"Aa…" Krad turned around hesitantly and headed out the door after Dark.

-

Nya

Yay! Yet another part of the haunted triology! XD Nyahahahahha but wait! There's more! There's one more actually...no...there's more than one...but one more part to the haunted triology that I haven't posted up yet! XD R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

The Séance

Chapter 2:

In the morning, Dark had rushed out of the house, making a sharp turn, on the way he say a familiar sight of long golden hair, he grinned and ran up to his friend silently until he was directly behind him. Then he screamed, "Hi Krad!"

The blonde yelped and whirled around, "D-Dark!"

Dark blinked, "Yea it's me, who else would it have been? Dai-chan?"

"Don't do that!"

He watched Krad curiously, "You're not usually this jumpy, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing…" The blonde rubbed his temples.

"You sure?"

"Yes, just tired."

Dark's grin came back as he took Krad by the shoulders and started steering him, "Here, I'll steer you to school! You just close your eyes and let me push you-"

"Into a car."

"Would not! I'll push you to school!"

The blonde stepped to the side and let Dark go ahead, "It's okay. I'm tired, not blind."

"Aww…don't pout…"

"I'm not pouting!"

* * *

That day Krad didn't concentrate well in class either, he just kept staring at the corner, head resting on the desk. Soon enough he fell asleep, until he was woken abruptly by Dark's laughing, "Wha?"

The teacher gave the laughing boy a disapproving yet questioning look, "Is there something wrong?"

"Yea…homo-erectus…" He wiped a tear away from his eye from laughing too hard, "That's a funny word…"

The class laughed, getting the little sick joke. The teacher frowned and resumed teaching, or at least he tried to. It was proven to be difficult when there was a class full of laughing kids. He sighed, gave up and dismissed them to lunch. Krad rolled his eyes and went back to his trance.

Dark waved a hand in front of his face, "Krad?"

He got no answer.

"Krad!"

The blonde looked at him and blinked, "Yea?"

Dark raised a brow, "It's lunchtime."

"Oh…"

"What's with you?"

"What?"

"You've been zoning out…again…"

"Oh, that, nothing."

Dark snorted, completely unconvinced, "Come on, let's go eat."

Krad nodded and followed him out of the classroom, they headed up to the roof and sat down in their usual spots. Dark grinned eagerly, "So…"

"So what?"

"Lunch!"

"Oh," he tossed him his obento, "here."

The violet haired boy stared at it, "Krad?"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to have any?"

"Not hungry."

"…"

"Dark! Krad-kun!"

Dark returned the redhead's greeting, "Dai-chan! Creepy boy!" He receive a snort from the blue haired boy, "Okay…I take that back…I meant to say creepy snob of a pig…"

Satoshi glared at him, Daisuke half heartedly pouted, "Mou…that's mean…"

The amethyst eyed boy decided to change the topic, "So Dai-chan, any messages from the insulter of the spirit world?"

The redhead perked up and smiled, "Oh yea! Kaa-chan told me that there's a spirit on the loose, and it's most likely to be evil!"

They all stared at the redhead like he was being mobbed by pink colored snails, "How can you say that with a smile?"

Daisuke's smile never faltered, "Because we don't have the slightest idea where it is."

"How reassuring…"

Dark looked at the empty lunchbox in his hands, "I finished it already?"

Satoshi raised a brow, "Wow, they weren't joking when they said that your stomach had a mind of its own."

"Hey watch it! My stomach is very sensitive."

The blue haired boy rolled his eyes and went to join the redhead. Krad was sitting against the wall with his eyes closed, Dark crawled towards him, "Krad?"

The blonde stirred but went back to sleep, Daisuke frowned, "He looks like he hasn't slept for ages…"

Satoshi took a bite out of his lunch, "He probably hasn't."

Dark raised a brow, "Oh well, no worries, I'll go to his house tonight."

The blue haired boy just continued eating his lunch, "Stalker…"

"Asshole."

"Moron."

"Creepy."

"Idiotic."

"Jackass."

"Stupid."

"Brat-"

"Urusai…" The two stopped and stared at the blonde whose eyes were opened to slits and was glaring at them. Dark gulped noticing how feral his friend looked, a moment later Krad had drifted off again.

Satoshi grumbled under his breath and continued eating, Dark sat beside his sleeping friend, "You eat really slow…"

"I'm not you."

"No, I doubt you'll ever be."

"Thank god."

Daisuke watched the two bicker, then he looked at the sleeping form, he wondered why Krad was so out of it. It was a rare occasion, the blonde falling asleep at school…

* * *

"Why are you coming over?"

"Because I want real food for dinner."

Krad gave his friend a strange look, "You ran out of food?"

"No, but you can cook and I can't."

"Can't you order pizza or something?"

"Nope!"

The blonde shrugged, "Just stay out of my kitchen."

The normal house rules, stay out of the kitchen, don't touch anything _in_ the kitchen and don't _ever_ try to cook. Dark grinned, "Yea, yea, don't come into contact with the kitchen ever or else I'll lose my head."

"Glad you know the rules, not that you ever follow them…"

"What? The only rule I ever break is going into the kitchen since you take too long and it gets boring! I never tried to cook or anything!"

"You tried cooking…"

"Once! That was an accident!"

"Which part? Setting the stove on fire or the sink?"

"Both! Anyways, that's not going to happen again…"

"It better not…"

Dark pouted, "Aww…don't you trust me?"

"I trust you enough to invite you over."

"But you don't trust me around your kitchen."

Krad paused, "…I don't think I ever will again…"

"Hidoi…"

* * *

They entered the house, Dark shivered, "Is it just me or is your house really cold?"

Krad shrugged and looked around, "Nothing seems to be out of place…"

"Well in that case…" Dark hopped into the house and kicked his shoes off. The blonde sighed, he watched his friend invite himself into _his_ house, Dark was right, the house did seem pretty cold. His friend looked back, "What's wrong with you Krad? You seem pretty out of it today."

He shook his head, "It's nothing, just didn't get enough sleep."

"If you say so…go!"

"Huh?"

"Go cook!"

"Oh…" Krad sighed and headed into the kitchen, "Yes master, right away master."

"Good! While you're at it, I want a drink."

"Get it yourself!"

"I can't."

The blonde raised a brow, "Why?"

Dark smirked, "Because I'm not allowed in the kitchen!"

Krad smacked his head and groaned, "Out of all times for you to actually listen to me…"

He pouted, "I always listen to you! Only I choose to ignore it."

"That's nice…"

"Food!"

"Alright, alright!" Krad headed to the kitchen grumbling, "I swear, I wouldn't be surprised if you were to grow up the fattest man on earth."

"I'm not fat! Look! I have _curves_! Curves I say!"

"Whatever…"

The blonde walked into his cooking area, there was a little red light blinking, it was the answering machine. Krad blinked and listened to it. A moment later Dark popped his head into the kitchen with a freaked out look on his face, "Gods that's eerie, who is that?"

The recording was a couple minutes long and muffled by static. If Krad wasn't mistaken, he would've sworn that it sounded like a woman with her mouth covered…with something…she was nearly shrieking into the phone. When the message finished, it erased itself and the machine turned off, the two stared at the machine in astonishment. "Krad? Who the hell was that?"

"I don't know…"

"Personally, I think your answering machine's broken beyond repairs so why not throw it out and get a new one?"

"What am I? Loaded with cash?"

"Possibly…are you?"

"No."

Dark half pouted, "Oh…dang…"

Krad frowned, "Maybe you're right about the machine being broken though…"

"That was beyond eerie."

"Uh huh." The blonde had to agree even though the way Dark had worded it was not what _he_ would've said.

"No caller ID?"

"None."

"Freaky…"

The blonde blinked, "I swear it was closed when I left this morning…"

"What?"

"The machine wasn't on."

"Okay…even freakier. So…food?"

"Right…" The blonde rummaged through the kitchen and cooked up something quick for his friend.

"Aren't you having any?"

"Not hungry."

"Like usual…"

"What?"

Dark rolled his eyes, "You know what I'm talking about." When the blonde didn't reply he sighed and crossed his arms mockingly, "Come on Krad! Eat! No! I'm not hungry! Next time: Eat Krad! I'm not hungry! And then it repeats over and over again!"

Krad raised a brow, was that how he really sounded like all the time? "Whatever, that's too bad if I'm not hungry."

"And that's why you weigh less than a twig, you-you sliver!"

The blonde gave his friend a funny look, his eyes flickering over to the corner once in awhile, "Sliver?"

"That's right!" Krad sat down on his couch and laid down, resting his eyes for a minute while Dark scarfed his food down. "This stuff is good, you sure you don't want any?"

"I'm fine with not eating eight meals a day."

"I don't eat eight! I only eat…" He mentally counted, "six…"

"Hn."

"Hey you alright? You look pretty out of it for someone who's supposed to be healthy from not eating. I don't think I've ever seen you quite like this, except that time at camp."

"Don't remind me…"

"What's so bad about setting a worm on fire?"

"You stuffed it in a Lego man and set _him_ on fire, not to mention the worm _expanded_ and got all _inflated_ and _blew up_!"

"You looked sick when it happened."

"How was I supposed to not be? That was disgusting, the guts were flying everywhere…"

"…pft, the Lego man part was an extra. You're too picky about the details."

"Without the Lego man, the worm wouldn't have blown up you twit."

"And how do you know?"

"Remember last month? You set that worm on fire on the sidewalk and watched it shrivel up and burn."

"Oh yea…"

They talked awhile longer, ate dinner, hung around and went to bed. Dark curled up against the blonde. Krad laid awake, he looked over when an arm was slung over him. "Nnn…Krad, you still awake?"

"Yea…"

Dark's words were somewhat slurred, "Go to sleep goddamn it."

"I will…"

"Liar." The violet haired boy grabbed the blonde's arm furthest away from him and hugged it making Krad roll over. The only thing golden eyes saw after that was a mop of purple hair and Dark's sleeping face, "Sleep."

"Hn…."

* * *

_Running, he was running away from something. Something that was getting closer rapidly. Ahead him was a light, it didn't seem to be getting closer, he looked back the darkness was starting to consume him. Finally there was a burst of light…_

Krad blinked, it was morning, he must've fallen asleep…Dark was still asleep beside him. He rubbed his eyes lazily and allowed himself to go back to sleep for a couple minutes…only a couple minutes…

Dark sat up, or he would've if there wasn't an arm slung over him, he looked down, it was Krad. The blonde was asleep, Dark gave a shrug, if the blonde wasn't awake it must not be time to go to school.

The blonde woke up for the second time, Dark was still asleep…he got up and took a shower. Headed downstairs and made breakfast and lunch, a couple minutes after that Dark came down rubbing his eyes. "Ohayou…"

"Ohayou yourself, you're a mess."

"Nnn…"

"Go take a shower or something."

"Hai…what time is it?"

Krad looked at his watch for the first time that day, "Holy shit! We're late for school!"

The pair ended up running to school just in time for…lunch.

"This is all your fault!"

"My fault? You're the one who slept in!"

"You didn't wake me!"

"I was cooking!"

Things were back to normal for the next couple days until Krad got sick unexpectedly.

* * *

Nya

Oh my...I'm beyond sorry for the slow update:( but here's one! And I'll try to update again soon!

**Hakudoshi**-**chan**- First reviewer again! Thankies! XD I wonder how many stories I'll have when the triology ends o.O Sorry for the slow update :(

**Linku**- Second reviewer :D Hell yea! Scary parts XD Need alot of those :) I like the pairings too XD DarkxKrad! and DaixSat :)

**Lord** **Scribbles**- The Niwa are hilarious in the strangest ways, Dark's got skills XD Krad needs to work on his defense :P lol yes, poor offensive spirit, getting butted off XP

**Animegoil**- I couldn't resist the little chess thing :P I love those, no idea why, they're just funny. :) Hope you like this chapter.

**leoth**- XD abuser of Krad and proud :D neko-nya makes me seem less...sadistic though XP

**Mysterious** **Kaitou**- I have a thing with humour, it makes me enjoy writing the fic more, scary parts and romance parts are fun too. :) Yes, that chess thing, it couldn't be helped, I gave into the urge :P

**Rinoki** **Rio**- Someone? Or _something_? o.O I didn't update this in a long time :( I'm sorry...

**dimonyo**-**anghel**- XD oh no! you've just given me an idea that I never thought of...actually...it saves me a lot of work :D Thankies!

**Hikari** **Fubuki**- Hell yea! Go gorey! XD There'll be gore here :) Maybe so much that it might end up rated R o.O Ouija boards are somewhat freaky, they move on their own :S I feel lazy, maybe too lazy to do my homework XP

**Seena58**- Chess is okay, I tend to fall asleep within the first ten minutes though :P You must feel really sorry for Krad since I'm picking on him...again XP Dark's character is fun to portray, devilishly childish XD

**Lillith**- You're welcome :D Hope you forgive me for the update that took months or more, but on the other hand...I updated my other fics :P

**floofy**- I updated! Slowly but I did :) I really like your name XD it's so...floofy! XP Glad you liked it so far nya!

**Flidar**- lol, yugioh, never thought of that, but cool XD I have too much free time, my parents think I do nothing but chat online everyday o.O go bakura! XD

**Aurora Angel Fox**- Whoa...you're lucky...I get called downstairs every other half an hour :( I envy you...I don't get peace around the house unless if no one's home or it's three in the morning XP


	3. Chapter 3

The Séance

Chapter 3:

Krad Hikari was someone who rarely got sick, no matter how delicate and frail he looked, his immune system surpassed one of a normal human being's. Despite not eating much and having to put up with Dark, Krad's immune system hadn't failed him yet, until now that is. He didn't show up for school, and Dark was worried. Worried more about his friend than his hungry stomach of course,the littlelogic that he had told him that without his friend, there'd be no food which would end up with him starving and so, therefore…there's no point in continuing this…anyways…

After school, the trio headed over and visited the blonde, luckily for Dark, he knew where the spare key was located, not that Krad ever used it, but Dark did to sneak into the house. The house was silent, nothing was turned on, "Krad?"

Daisuke and Satoshi looked around while Dark headed straight for the bedroom where he found the blonde asleep, sweat running down his forehead. "Crap!" He ran over, the blonde had a fever, not too high but relatively high. He shook the blonde gently, "Krad?"

Krad stirred and opened his eyes, "Dark? Wha?"

"Okay, how do I say this? You never get sick and…err…well…you're sick, you have a fever."

Though sick, the blonde looked at him as though he was an ape, or a species that was even lower than the ape…which was pretty high, but lower than a human being's so it was considered low, to Krad. "I know…"

Dark frowned, "Why didn't you call me?"

"Today's a school day."

The boy snorted, why did people take school so seriously anyways? He didn't! "It's _only_ school! Geeze, you're sick and you expect me to go to _school_?"

Krad blinked tiredly, "Yes?"

"The fever must be getting to you."

Then Daisuke came into the room carrying a bottle of pills of who knew what, but the redhead really was too nice to go and drug or poison a sick friend, unlike some people, "These should help break the fever, but really Krad-kun, Dark's right for once, you should've called."

"Fine, side with him." The blonde grumbled as he swallowed the pill with water.

"I'm not taking sides with anyone, I know what happens to people who get in between your fights."

Dark raised a brow, "Really? What happens?"

"They go utterly insane."

The purple haired boy snorted, "That's a lie, a horrible _horrible_ lie, can you name anyone who's gone insane?"

"Umm…there was…that kid…he sat in the corner rocking and mumbling to himself for weeks crying his eyes out…"

Dark rolled his eyes, "Alright then…I can take care of the rest, I bet your mom's worried Dai."

The redhead frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Yea, Krad's asleep so I'll just go and watch TV. Oh by the way, can you drop off by my house and feed With? He must be hungry by now."

"Yea sure." Daisuke was about to head out when he turned back to remind his friend, "Don't-"

"No I won't go into the kitchen unless I absolutely have no choice."

"And-"

Dark grinned in reassurance, "And even then I'll think it over, three million times or more."

Daisuke nodded with satisfaction and headed outside, "Hey Hiwatari-kun! Let's get going! It looks like it's going to start raining soon!" Dark headed outside to see Satoshi nod and ask something, "He's fine, just needs rest that's all, Dark-kun's staying here."

The blue haired boy glanced at Dark and muttered to himself, "I worry for Krad's life…"

"Oi! Shut up! I can handle this!" The blue haired boy shrugged and headed outside with the redhead, Dark huffed, "Hope you get struck by lightning!"

The boy sat down on the couch grumpily, "What a bum…" Then the phone rang…he grumbled under his breath and picked it up, "Hello?"

There was no answer.

Dark growled and slammed the phone down, although he had to admit that it was freaky, he frowned as the phone rang yet again. He picked it up, again the caller had hung up. "Stupid prankers…"

He headed to the kitchen for a drink, he looked around, nothing was out of the ordinary, he even checked the answering machine, it was off. The phone rang again, Dark growled and stormed into the living room picking up the phone, half of him expected to hear squealing hamsters for some reason, "What do you want?" There was no answer.

It was about time that he got freaked out, which he did. So he headed off to the blonde's room and sat beside his sleeping friend. It began raining outside. Krad was squirming around trapped in a nightmare.

-------------------------

_He was walking around, it looked like a swamp. Finally he reached the end, something was calling him, peering into the dark waters, everything seemed normal. Until the moonlight lit the place up dully. A face suddenly appeared, eyes blindfolded, face deathly pale. It was a woman's, her jet black hair was everywhere, her mouth was gagged. There was a noose around her neck, her arms were dislocated and bound, he could tell. Was she dead? Her mud-stained white dress swirling around calmly in the water. Slowly, he looked a little closer. _

_Then suddenly the women started flailing around, muffled screams came from under the water, her struggles suddenly brought her head very close to his face. She reeked of death._

------------------------

Krad's eyes snapped open, his breath came out rapidly he could still smell the decaying body soaked in marsh water. "Krad! Krad! Calm down!"

"…Dark?"

Amethyst eyes blinked, "You awake?"

The blonde nodded, he was about to mutter something about if his eyes were opened not to mention staring at him, why wouldn't he be awake, but then the phone rang, "Do you know who it is?"

"Stupid prank caller freaks. They've been calling a lot lately." The phone rang again, Dark rolled his eyes and ignored it, and it rang again, "Geeze this is getting annoying."

Krad frowned as his friend headed into the living room again, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Something flicked in the top corner of his room, he rubbed his eyes again, it was gone. "Great…now I'm hallucinating."

Dark popped back in, "What?"

He turned around, "No one answered?"

"No, I disconnected your phone. They were getting really annoying."

"How very like you."

Dark sat down on the bed, "So you mind explaining to me?"

The blonde raised a brow, "Explaining what?"

"What woke you up."

"Oh, just a nightmare."

Dark watched him worriedly, "Is that what's been keeping you up?"

Krad nodded dumbly, "How'd you-"

"Krad, I've known you all my life now, you underestimate me."

The blonde frowned, "Sorry,"

"Forget about it. Come on, now that you're up, let's go eat."

Krad rolled his eyes, translation: "I'll forgive you so long as you'll go and cook dinner, right now." Dark helped his friend up and headed into the kitchen quite happily, Krad stretched and started his way to the kitchen when the phone rang, "I thought Dark disconnected it…"

Krad headed over and picked it up, he felt his hair raise when he picked up the telephone. When he lifted the receiver to his ear, he was greeted with muffled screaming, like what he'd heard in his dream. After what seemed to be forever, he dropped the phone and scampered into the kitchen, a minute later he heard the long tone of the phone's disconnection then it turned itself off altogether. _What is going on?_ "Krad?"

The blonde whirled around, eyes wide with fright, "Y-yea?"

Dark had seen his friend's reaction, "I thought I disconnected the phone…"

"I thought you did too…"

"I'm sure I did, I ripped the cable from the pluggy…thingy."

Then the phone rang again, the two stared at the phone on the ground through the counter which the two had so often eaten on. They waited for the phone to stop ringing, holding their breathes, they continued to stare. Finally, it stopped, but then there was a beep, the two stared at the answering machine which was off but a minute ago. It was now flashing a large red, glowing one. One message.

"Krad? What's going on?" Dark asked slowly creeping behind his friend out of fright.

"I know just about as much as you." The blonde gulped and clicked the play button.

Again, there was muffled screaming, it sounded like there was water running in the background. _It's just like the dream…_Golden eyes blinked, he pressed stop, but nothing happened. The screams just kept going and going, it was starting to get to him.

Dark growled and slapped the blonde's hand away, the moment he came into contact with the pale hand, he could've sworn he saw something flicker in the top corner of the living room, he shook his head and unplugged the machine, it continued playing, then he took out the tape, finally the screams stopped. He ran over into the living room with the answering machine and grabbed the phone and unplugged that too.

Krad watched his friend dumbfound, "Dark? What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of these!" He ran over to a closet, it was filled with towels, grabbing one, he began to wrap it around the machines. The phone rang again. Dark gave a startled jump but grabbed another towel and wrapped it around the machines. The sound of ringing was soon muffled by the towels. Then he threw the bundle into the closet and piled more towels on top of it and closed the door. Krad blinked again, there was no more ringing or beeping.

The violet haired boy smirked feeling quite proud of himself, he walked back over to his friend. "Dark you…"

"What? That was freaking me out!"

"Yea me too but that was the first time I saw you act…somewhat rationally."

"And that's the thanks I get for getting bloody messed up machines?"

"…yes?"

Dark huffed, "Fine, be that way."

The blonde smiled ruefully, "Fine, fine, go and put me through a guilt trip, I'll cook dinner alright?"

A smile found its way back on his face, "That's more like it."

Krad rolled his eyes and set to cooking, he didn't object to his friend staying in the kitchen with him and watching him cook. Honestly, he was pretty sure that Dark was just as freaked out as him, so he let the boy stay…so long as he didn't touch anything.

---------------------

"You can take the bed, I'll go sleep on the couch."

"No way, you go take the bed, you're sick."

"You realize that you'll just come in the middle of the night for some odd reason and I'd end up sharing the bed with you anyways so what's the point in arguing?"

"Yea…true…they're not odd reasons!"

"Last time you told me a spider was glaring at you."

"It was! You'd get freaked out too if some thing with a million eyes glaring at you! So now what? The couch is too small to share."

"You twit, we go share the bed. By the way, spiders only have eight eyes max."

"Not if they're mutated!" Dark smirked, "Can we watch a movie first? Please…"

The blonde shrugged, he didn't really care, "What's on?"

"No idea! That's what a controllers and TV guides are for!"

Krad frowned, "Fine, whatever."

Dark smirked and pointed to the hallway, then he instructed his sick friend to "Go get a blanket, it's going to get cold and I'm already cold."

The blonde huffed, "Don't boss me around. I'm supposed to be the sick person who's bedridden here." But he went nonetheless.

"That's a good boy."

Krad frowned, grabbing the blanket and throwing it over his friend's head, earning him a growl of protest, "Oh quiet you, you have nothing to complain about."

After a couple hours of movies, Krad fell asleep and Dark yawned sleepily, he was in no mood to carry a sleeping, not to mention sick blonde into bed then crawl in himself. So he closed the television and the light, which was efficiently right next to him and went to sleep beside his friend, boy was his back going to be sore in the morning...

---------------------------------------

In the middle of the night, the television clicked on, neither of the sleeping teens noticed for it made no static or noise. But a face soon appeared on the staticky screen, it was a woman. Her long black hair draped over parts of her face, her mouth was opened wide but gagged, the blindfold which was once covering her eyes had been removed somehow. Large black eyes were watching the sleeping boys for a couple moments before the television turned off.

-------------------

Nya

Whoa! I finally updated this again! XD I just found out that it's easier to write horror stories at night XP Even though I'm in a dark-ish room by myself thinking about it...-shivers- Erm, yea..enjoy!

**Hakudoshi-chan**- Yes, unlike me, the girl with the non-existent immune system XP I'm not sure how but Krad's immune system is strong...here...in this story :) On the bright side, he has Dark to take care of him so all's well XD

**Les Scribbles**- Thank you :) I've seen it happen, my cousin had a worm stuffed into a lego man and set it on fire...then it went pop! I seem to have troubles with simply sticking to horror, it seems too...cliche, but maybe that's just me...

**Mysterious Kaitou**- I can't help it! Krad looks frail and I just go along with it! I get that kind of sick twisted humor sometimes...not sure why, I find it fun to torture people XP Here's more answering machine problems:D I know just how much you love them XP

**Seena58**- I think I somewhat based him after me XP Sick with lack of sleep XD I think alot of people envy Dark for his ability to stay skinny :P I just go do my own thing in math, who cares about the class:P

**dimonyo-anghel**- He's unconsciously one XD He doesn't really notice his eating behaviors, but everyone else does :O Naw, I'm too nice to poison Kraddy-kins, well not really but still, he just got sick from lack of sleep here :)

**KuroTsubasaNoTenshi**- Thankies! Sorry for the slow update! I'm not sure how long it's been, but yea...boy I'm going to be typing alot in summer >.>;; Alot alot...considering how much I want to get done before school starts again...glad you like it XD

**Gabriel of Dreams-Yume Chan**- That took awhile didn't it? Whoa...over four months o.o I've gone beyond lazy...but fear not! With all this extra time on my hands, I'll update again...hopefully sooner! Or at least within a month XP

-**THE CITY DRIVE**-- Sounds like fun XD Actually, I'm going have mirror...problems in here :) I'm going to have to go crazy with the descriptions, just to scare you XP Or at least get you somewhat jumpy and jitterish :)

**Raydar89**- Thank you :D I'll try to update sooner next time, but meanwhile, I'll be working on my other fics, hopefully getting those up soon. Or as soon as possible. Which might take awhile but yea...I'll just have to type alot :P

**chrnoskitty**- Everything has to end! Or else you'd spend the whole day reading XP Actually...I wouldn't mind doing that but still...my eyes would get tired :P And on the more positive side, there's still more to come XD

**GirlWaterShaman**- That took awhile but it's finally up:D This chapter took awhile...why? Because I forgot how I wanted to start it off XP But once I get started...I just typed until I got stuck again, which didn't take very long :P

**Kireina**- Thankies, hmm...how _will _I wrap this up? o.o Wait...I think I know how XD But I can't tell :P Even if I do tell, I'd probably end up changing my mind anyways XP I'm very indecisive apparently XP

**mad hatter**- I updated! And now I have to go and work on my other fics, which have been left in the dust, or the back of my computer for quite some time now...awww I feel bad for them :P But oh well! I'll just have to update them soon:)


	4. Chapter 4

The Séance

Chapter 4:

He had seen them, the eyes, he had heard them, the muffled screaming, he even felt the water soaked hair touch his arm, hell, he even smelled the rotting flesh of the figure. Something was horribly wrong, the screams weren't…they weren't human. He awoke with a gasp.

Krad's eyes snapped open with cold sweat trickling down his face, he had the horrible feeling of eyes watching him. Eyes wide and dark full of menace, he bit his lip and buried his face into Dark's shoulder, the sensation terrified him. Someone simply watching him as though trying to reach him, through anyway possible, it was too real to be a dream.

"Nnn…Krad? What's wrong?" Dark looked beside to find the blonde shaking, he blinked away the sleepiness and looked at his friend with concern, "Krad?" Golden eyes were wide as they stared off into space, Dark frowned wrapped the blanket around the blonde and helped him stand up, as he held the blonde, he felt a sensation that he was being watched. It made him uneasy.

He was unaware of the figure at the top corner of the room.

As he and the blonde moved out of the room, the feeling of unease didn't pass so Dark grabbed the umbrella by the door, "Come on Krad, let's go 'round to my place."

Krad swallowed hard and nodded, anything to get away from the eyes watching him. The two walked down the street in silence, the blonde had finally calmed down and was hugging the blanket close to him, his memories still haunting him. "D-Dark?"

"You had that nightmare again didn't you?"

The blonde shook his head hesitantly, "It was too real to be a dream…"

"Shh…" He wrapped an arm around the other's shoulder in a comforting way while his other hand was still holding the umbrella, "It's okay…"

When they entered the other's house the feeling faded away temporarily, Dark closed the umbrella only to find that his friend had dropped the umbrella and was clinging onto him instead, he'd never seen the blonde visibly shaken, the blonde looked down, not letting go, "I'm sorry…"

"No worries, was it really that bad?"

Krad gave a small nod, he inhaled before letting go, "I'll go make breakfast…" he said quietly before slipping into the kitchen.

Dark blinked and sat down at the counter to watch his friend cook while chewing on a fork, still obviously worried, then the door flew open, the two jumped and stared at the opening where wet mops of blue and red stood, amethyst eyes blinked, "Dai-chan…why are you here?"

The redhead inhaled and looked around to see a very stunned blonde and a violet haired boy sitting there staring at them, fork landing on the ground, he inhaled again, "We thought…you burnt down the house or something."

"…why…?"

"Well…we went by Krad-kun's house and found it empty and for some odd reason it smelt funny so we thought you wandered into the kitchen and ran here to make sure you're still alive. Especially since Krad-kun's sick and all…"

Dark held up his hand and motioned for his friend to stop, "Okay, first of all, I did _not_ go into the kitchen and second, my cooking can't kill. Otherwise you and the creep would've died a long time ago."

Satoshi glared, "Oh yea? What about all the dead bugs and rodents we found around the garbage after we pitched out your first attempt of…'cuisine'? Can you even call it that?"

Daisuke blinked, "Well it wasn't edible…and isn't cuisine supposed to be errr…fit for human consumption?"

"If it couldn't get past a rat's stomach there's not way it's 'fit for human consumption'."

"True, too true so I guess it can't be labeled as cuisine can it?"

"No, I suppose not. Attempted cuisine will do."

Amethyst eyes narrowed, "Stop talking about me and my cooking like I'm not around!"

The two looked at him as though they suddenly remembered his presence, Daisuke gave a little laugh, "Sorry about that."

Dark got off his seat and picked up the fork, throwing it into the sink he sighed and sat down again, Krad looked at the two and asked, "Have you two eaten yet?"

Daisuke nodded, "Kaa-chan wouldn't let me leave until I ate."

Satoshi on the other hand shook his head, the blonde gave a small nod before setting a plate in front of Dark who beamed and 'dove in' quite literally. Krad remained silent as he went and prepared the blue haired boy's share. Satoshi raised a brow, "You seem unusually subdued today Krad."

"Huh? No…I just didn't get enough sleep, that's all."

"I'll assume it's Dark's fault."

"Hey!"

Crimson eyes blinked, "Come to speak of it…I tried calling you yesterday and this morning, are your phones disconnected?"

"Oh…about that-"

Dark piped in, "Some queer pranker kid wouldn't stop calling so I disconnected the phone. He was bugging me."

"I see…"

Krad shot his friend a funny look before going back to cooking, suddenly, he felt a burning sensation on his back as though someone were behind him, he whirled around to see no one there, "Krad? You alright?"

Golden eyes looked over to his friend who had finished eating and nodded, "Y-yea…"

Daisuke frowned, "You seem kind of out of it today Krad-kun, did Dark make you stay up all night," The three of them stared at him in disbelief that he, _Daisuke_, out of all people would suggest something like that, but then he finished his sentence, "watching movies again? …why are you all staring at me like that?"

Seconds later everyone resumed their previous task, Dark grinned, "You know, for a sec there, I thought you grew up…somewhat, in a bad way, but grew up nonetheless but once again, you've proven me wrong."

"What…did I say?"

"Nothing, it was nothing. I'm just hearing things."

The blonde set a plate in front of the blue haired boy, lips twitching, "If Daisuke knew what had just happened, it'd be the end of the world."

Wine colored gems glimmered in amusement, "You're so right…he probably wouldn't be able to handle it and faint or something."

Krad smirked, "He probably wouldn't faint…more like turn completely red."

Satoshi just continued eating silently.

Daisuke frowned, "What are you two talking about!?"

"Nothing!" Then he turned back to the blonde, "Hey, feel like sleeping with me again?"

Satoshi choked.

Daisuke blinked.

Krad raised a brow and shrugged, "If you want to."

Satoshi began to turn blue while Daisuke remained as clueless as before, "Umm…Hiwatari-kun? Are you alright?"

A moment later, he gave his chest a thump and coughed, "Yea…I'm okay…"

Dark grinned, "My oh my, what was the creep thinking of?"

"N-nothing!" Blue eyes glared at the snickering teenager.

"I see Dai-chan isn't the only one who grew up, in a bad way, only this time it's not just me."

Blue eyes blinked, "…what?"

"…never mind, you just ruined my moment."

"Good."

"Krad…he's being an ass again!"

Satoshi rolled his eyes, "You'll live."

Dark glared and began to throttle the poor boy, Krad frowned, "No killing during breakfast."

He let go of the boy who inhaled and glared, "You just got lucky…"

"I'll show you!"

Then the two began to fight, Daisuke frowned, "Krad-kun…can't you stop them?"

"Yea…I probably could, but why bother, it's a fair enough fight." He looked over the counter to see the two brawling on the floor, "Anyways, this isn't my house, if Dark wants to fight in his house it's his own problem."

"What about Hiwatari-kun?"

"He started the fight this time, he gets himself into trouble, he can get himself out. Anyways, I'd say that they won't last for another five minutes."

Sure enough, they broke away a couple minutes later, out of breath, one might consider them unfit, but that wasn't true. Not really… fighting took a lot a lot of energy, more than one would expect. Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder, he looked over at the redhead, "Hey, did you just tap me?"

Daisuke shook his head, "No, why?"

"Oh…" Krad frowned, "I could've sworn someone just tapped me…never mind, it was nothing. Just ignore me." He shrugged it off and turned his attention to the two, worn out, yet still glaring at one another.

Yet another minute later the same sensation returned and he looked around again. Frustrated, he turned himself around completely to see a shadowy figure outside the window looking in, palms pressed against the glass, he yelped and backed up, he would've toppled over if it weren't for Dark who was quick to get to his feet. He wrapped his arms around the blonde while the other two stared in confusion. "Krad? Krad!"

Golden eyes blinked and he looked back outside to where the figure was, only now it was nothing more than rain pattering down on the glass. He took a deep breath and looked at Dark, his mind too jumbled he couldn't figure out what to say. "I saw it…"

"Saw what?" As he hugged the blonde, the uncomfortable feeling from earlier as if something if not things were watching them returned, he looked down worriedly at his friend, "Krad? It's okay…what did you see?"

Krad stood there, clinging onto Dark's shirt as he did earlier, "I don't know…it was outside watching us…its eyes…" He shuddered and shook his head, refusing to elaborate further.

"Krad …are you alright?" The blonde paused for a minute before finally deciding to nod. "What happened?"

"I…I just thought I saw something, that's all."

Satoshi, being as brave as he was, stepped outside to look around but don't know one there, "Well whatever it was, it's gone now…" His eyes narrowed at the sight of streaks of mold dragged out on the glass.

"Yea…maybe I'm still not awake."

It was Satoshi who spoke up once more, "It didn't seem like it, it doesn't seem like you to be half asleep, but if you were Dark on the other hand I might've had my doubts…"

Krad blinked, "Wow, coming from you that means a lot."

Dark frowned, still holding onto the blonde, "Me, on the other hand, am greatly offended by your little comment."

"Yea, that's nice and all but do you mind not…being so intimate with one another in front of us? I mean sure, Krad had just been scared like hell but really, it's over now, do you really need to continue doing that?"

"Awwww, is the creep shy about this?" He hugged the blonde tighter, "Does he wish he could do this to Dai-chan?"

"…you can let go now Dark…"

"What about my goal!?"

"What goal?"

"My goal to make the creep more uncomfortable than he already is! That goal!"

He rolled his eyes, "You can work on your goal without hugging me can't you?"

"Nope! This is making him more uncomfortable than other things I've tried."

The three looked at him oddly, "Other things?"

"Yea like frogs, cats, dogs, bugs…"

Satoshi grinned, "I remember the bugs, you ended up screaming when I told you one of them fell onto your shoulder."

"It's not my fault they're disgusting filthy creatures!"

"And it's not my fault you're stupid like that."

"Well…shut up!"

He smirked, "I think you guys should take a look at this…" he headed over to the window and pointed to the trails of green, "There _was_ something there…"

Dark moved over, tugging Krad's hand who reluctantly drew closer, "Whoa…they look like hand prints almost. Isn't that creepy?"

The blonde nodded wordlessly. The image of two empty black holes where the eyes were supposed to be had burnt itself into his mind.

----------------------

Nya

Yea...probably not one of the scarier chapters I've written. But that's not the point! Happy Halloween! Whooo! Dress up! Go trick or treat! Free candy XD It saddens me that very little people dress up/hand out candy nowadays. It's been a long long long long time since I updated this fic...but yea, enjoy!


End file.
